


Just the Beginning

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-27
Updated: 2009-07-27
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne





	Just the Beginning

Title: Just the Beginning  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Word Count: 100  
Rating: PG  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/profile)[**snarry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)'s Challenge #172: First Kiss  
Warning(s): None that I am aware of.  
A/N: The first won't be the last.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Just the Beginning

~

“That went well,” Harry sighed, relieved.

Severus inclined his head. “It was...adequate.”

“Only adequate? It couldn’t have gone better,” Harry protested. “I was dreading some sort of accident.”

“Accident?” Severus’ left eyebrow went up. “What could possibly have gone wrong?”

“Well, our first kiss wasn’t exactly perfect.” Harry grinned. “Good thing I learned to navigate your nose.”

“And I your glasses,” Severus purred, dipping his head and snogging Harry deeply.

Dazed, Harry blinked as Severus raised his head. “What was that for? The ceremony’s over.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Now that we’re married, however, the kissing has only just begun.”

~


End file.
